3_5fandomcom-20200214-history
Caster (Fate/SS)
Caster is the Caster-class Servant of Olivia in the Holy Grail War of Fate/SS. Profile Identity Caster's true identity is Mahsuri. Personality Caster is a humble and faithful woman; the traits of an ideal wife. She states that her similarity with Saber is that both of them are loyal to their masters, but at the same time, betrayed because of it. Appearance Caster has long black hair and brown eyes. She wears a white kebaya with a selendang or scarf over her shoulders. Role Abilities Because Caster was not a practitioner of magic in life, she exhibits very low potential as a Caster-class Servant. Despite this, she has versatility that most Casters lack. There is no guarantee for her victory in the Holy Grail War, but she has a high chance of survival. Skills Caster has low rank in Item Construction due to not having knowledge of magic. As such, she cannot create magical items. With her Knowledge of the Forest ability, she can prepare medicine and remedies through the use of various herbs, though they do not have any miraclous healing powers. She can also concoct a few poisons, but her knowledge only ends to this extent. Caster's Natural Beauty ability is obtained through being born with a beautiful look. It is what captivates men, including her husband. While many men are enticed by her beauty, earning her admiration and praise, it causes women to grow envious and resentful of her. If it were to be added with a modifier, Mahsuri's luck and fate in her past life would have been worse than they were. Knowledge of the Forest allows Caster to recognize plants and animals that could be found in forests. Even if she had no knowledge of a plant beforehand, she could deduce if it is dangerous or not, if it is edible, and what it is used for. This subsequently allows her to adapt to the surroundings of the forest, increasing the chances of surival while in the area. Innocent Blood is a skill that is unique to Caster, thus, it cannot be ranked. It is associated with the legend of Mahsuri where her innocence protected her from being harmed by the mad villagers and their kris. However, Mahsuri told them that the only way they could kill her is by stabbing her with a spear. This skill grants Caster protection from weapons except magical armaments including Noble Phantasms. Due to the legend, this skill also grants Caster the weakness against spears and other thrusting weapons. Noble Phantasms White Frangipani: Veils of Petal is Caster's Noble Phantasm that is more akin to magecraft. The frangipani has always been associated with a Malay woman with a pure and innocent heart. This Noble Phantasm scatters massive bright white petals in the air that Caster utilizes for offense and defense. The petals are durable enough to cut through concrete and withstand physical and magical attacks. Caster can also use it for support, such as to propel herself in the air by forming a platform from the petals below her feet and to act as shackles to restrain foes. White Blood: Sevenfold Curse That Signifies Innocence is Caster's Noble Phantasm that bases itself from the legend of Mahsuri where, after being stabbed by a spear, Mahsuri declares that there will be white blood that will flow from her wounds which will also be a curse that will fall upon the land for seven generations. If the Noble Phantasm is targeted at a Servant, then the Servant will suffer a rank-down in all parameters and they will be inflicted with anxiety, confusion and doubt, lowering battle performance. Servants with high magic resistance can alleviate the effect, but those with magical armors or Barrier-type Noble Phantasms can instantly nullify it.